


Equality Marriage: United Kingdom

by wisdomeagle



Series: Equality Marriage [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon, Queer Character, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second time charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equality Marriage: United Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realpestilence](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=realpestilence).



Willow frowns at Xander's tie.

"What's bugging you?"

"Guess."

"You don't approve."

"How could I be all judgey when --"

"You've been gay longer?"

"Nah. I crushed on Giles first."

"You weren't first."

"Really?"

"Really."

"But you always -- with the old -- and the male -- and --"

"The denial?"

"Right."

"So why're you bugged?"

"The last time you tried this --"

"That was different."

"Because of the demon? Because I was twelve-stepping and Buffy was tripping?"

"Because Giles'll be there."

"And Giles is different from Anya how?"

"Giles -- Giles'll make sure I do the right thing."


End file.
